


Reclaiming What Is His

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has been up to something, and reclaiming Thundercracker is only the beginning of revealing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming What Is His

Starscream reached out, running a single digit along the line of Thundercracker's wing, a silent offer that he fully expected to be rejected. They had been fractured since before getting aboard the ship to chase the Autobots on their foolish mission. The trine was not whole, and it had been aptly illustrated by Skywarp's choice to repair Megatron, not his bond mate or his trine lead, first when the Ark was jostled. Their one chance to both ascend over the ground-formed Decepticons like Soundwave and Shockwave, as well as to defeat the nuisance Autobots was lost in that betrayal.

Thundercracker turned, helm cocked with optics sharp and narrow, not trusting this moment. Starscream could see it all in the lines of the mech's frame. He sneered, withdrawing his touch, and shoved in against his wingmate's frame with all of his own energies at full buzz, making it clear what Starscream wanted in this moment. That broke the suspicion into a guarded offering of his own energies, cycling them in counterpoint to the way Starscream's thrummed, pleasing the senior of the pair.

::Mine::

Thundercracker did not reply to that directly; instead, he let an empty echo roll through the frame-link shared, indicating his unhappiness over there being only two.

Starscream's optics glinted, and the surge of conspiracy, of knowledge, came through the carefully guarded link of close contact. Thundercracker met it with a surge of curiosity, but did not resist when Starscream turned his glossa toward the task of exploring the delicate sensors and the seams of his plating in a willful seduction of Thundercracker's desires.

::He **will** be ours again::

That sure, defined thrust of knowledge was edged in Starscream's rare brand of competency. It wasn't based on hypothetical situations; it was laced through and through by the sharp edge that had gotten Starscream so high in the ranks to begin with. Maybe Thundercracker was overwhelmed by hope for just that, or maybe he couldn't quite break free of the feedback loop building between their harmonics, because he surrendered to Starscream's control on the wave of that data burst.

Starscream didn't waste that surrender, shifting along the front of his wingmate to bring his glossa to bear on the edge of one graceful wing, revving his energies to a higher pitch, pulling Thundercracker's along with him. The fields flickered on several spectra that they could feel and see, building toward a synchronous mesh that bound one mech to the other and back again, the flow of each one's pleasure shared with the other.

::Mine::

The demanding declaration this time coincided with a sharp bite at the edge of the wing that had been being traced so delicately, making Thundercracker give voice to a hissing cry for the sudden shift in sensation, and a tremor throughout Thundercracker's frame, because it was so rich, so full of Starscream's arrogance, yet coupled with the proprietary need to have Thundercracker be his in ways that meant taking care of him as well.

::Yours::

The admission brought two near simultaneous releases on shielded plating, exposing the Sparks at the core of their beings, and Starscream moved more into the center line. As the pair of cascading energy spheres whirled violently, closing in on one another, Starscream's hands came to grip Thundercracker's hips, holding him as close as he could for the contact.

Then the energies they shared burst through every sensor at once, and the pair lost reality for the time it took to reboot, locked together, shielding each other's life essences with their frames.

Starscream, as always, was the first back, and he locked down his spark in the time it took Thundercracker to come back to him. He stayed frame to frame, preferring the sanctity of that level of communication, even if they were far from base, supposedly free of spying eyes and ears.

::I'll bring him home to us, and we will be whole again::

For the first time in a long time, Thundercracker did not doubt his trine lead. Something had changed in Starscream, something since his last encounter with the Autobot shuttle. Thundercracker had no idea what had happened there, but he thought he appreciated it. And whatever it was meant that Starscream was thinking again, instead of just reacting.

Both sides needed to watch out, and relearn fear of that.


End file.
